Vliatri Eyes
by Bizzbug13
Summary: Celaena Vliatri is Slytherins 'bad girl'. She doesn't do friends, she doesn't do love. But that all changed when the potters come into her life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hi and welcome to my second fanfic and the fanfic that I'm actually gonna finish. Basically this first chapter isn't that great but I just wanted to give you an intro into the characters. I recently started reading some fanfics again and basically had this oc that I wanted to use. So I'll update probably this evening. Please review!**

 **Xox**

 **Anevergreenslytherin**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

A teen girl sat in a plush green armchair, her legs crossed, a book on defensive spells open on her lap. She tucked her long dark hair behind her ear, her eyes flicking back and forth across the page. This girl was beautiful, her features seemed to  
fit perfectly together, tall, thin, yet curvy with legs that seemed to stretch for miles. She had thick, dark brown hair that fell to just above her hips, pale skin dusted in freckles, a long neck, small yet full lips, a slender nose that turned  
up slightly at the end and her eyes... Her eyes we like nothing you have ever seen before, they seemed to change colour in the firelight, flicking from blue to green to deep, dark brown. They were Vliatri eyes. She was beautiful. And she knew  
exactly how to use it to get what she wants. This girl was Celaena Vliatri, pureblood witch, rich, powerful family, slytherin, and Hogwarts resident 'bad girl'.  
Another girl sat in the commen room too, Lily Potter. She was pretty, smart, popular in a preppy sort of way and was probably the exact opposite of Celaena. That was, until this fateful night when lily stood up, and walked straight over to a certain  
girl, with a certain reputation...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey so I know that that was really short, but keep reading! Please!**

 **Xox**

 **Anevergreenslytherin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, here's the first proper chapter, I know it's still short I'm just getting into the swing of things. Also the characters may seem a little strange here and I'm sorry I'm still getting used to them. But yeah this whole story is mostly gonna be in Celaena and Lily p.o.v with some James later on. If your wondering James is quite a bit older in this, 24 or there abouts and will come in later on.**

 **Xox**

 **Anevergreenslytherin**

* * *

Celaena p.o.v  
I was sitting in my favourite chair in the Slytherin commonroom, reading. Every now and then I would take a drag from my cigarette, blowing the smoke into the bubble I had created easier, which floated around my head.  
''Hm hm'' somebody cleared their throat pointedly. I looked up do see who had tried to get my attention, assuming it was some third year asking for firewhiskey or something. I certainly did not expect to see little miss goodie goodie Potter.  
"Fuck off Potter" I snarled. I hated the bitch. She was so uptight, how the bloodyhell was she popular? They called her the 'princess of Slytherin'. Well bitch, I was their fucking queen.  
"May I have a word" she looked around shiftily, "in private". Ha, that was rich, Perfect Potter wanted something, from me! I was gonna show her anyway, Im a Slytherin for a reason, after all.  
"Why certainly Potter" I replied sweetly, plastering a fake smile on my face. I stood up, snuffing out my cigarette and condensing the ball of smoke so it was the size of a pea(I had a weird collection of these little smoke balls, don't ask  
why, I just do.). I then proceeded to glide out of the dungeons and towards my favourite spot, a small alcove in the side of the castle with a tree to shield it from view.  
"So. What do you want?" I snapped at the girl, she was in my year but had much shorter legs, and I noticed with a smirk that she was panting after having to run after looked nervous and I almost felt bad for her _no she's just another snobby brat who thinks she's better than everyone else_ I  
told myself.  
"Well I... Umm... I.."  
"Spit it out"  
"I..." She stands up straighter and composes herself, I have to admit that girl has guts, most other people would be cowering in the fetul position if I gave themthe look I had on my face at that time. " I need your help"

* * *

Lily p.o.v  
I was terrified. I hated this girl, she was rude and obnoxious, but I also respected her. She had managed to get a reputation for herself that are everybody respect her. But yep, I was scared. Then I remembered what I was doing. I had to do this,  
I hated the way people treated me, my own family included. I was the perfect Potter girl, prefect, straight Os, all that crap. But all my friends were so fake, actually fuck that, my whole life was fake. I wanted to change, I no longer wanted  
to be the perfect girl, Iwanted to be a girl that could get a boyfriend who didn't just want her for her name, I wanted to be the girl who had real friends. I wanted to be seen as my own person not just as ' the youngest potter'. And so  
l composed my self and spoke.  
" I need your help"  
Vliatri scoffed. "And why would I help you" And so I explained, and begged, and bribed.  
"... So please Vliatri, please help me?". Silence.  
"Okay" she replied finally.  
"Wait what really?" _Did she just say I okay?! Did Celaena Vliatri just agree to help me?!_  
"No I was joking" she sneered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Oh" I let out an awkward laugh. "Um, so what next?" I'm nervous, it's getting dark now and even though she agreed to help me (?!) I was still didn't trust her. Vliatri gave me a smirk and stalked away, the image of elegance and badassery in her tight  
black jeans, sleek ankle boots and flows top. I had serious respect for that girl and her style.

"You'll see" you could almost hear the smirk in her voice as her dark figure made its way to the castle doors. 

* * *

**Review pleaseee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening. This is gonna be another short one but I promise the next ones gonna be longer. This chapter introduces some of Celaenas mind. Incas your confused the italic writing is used for the persons thoughts, the underlined italic for Celaena is her good brain, the normal italic is her dominant 'bad' brain.**

 **Xox**

 **Anevergreenslytherin**

* * *

Celaena p.o.v  
What the hell? Why did I agree? I hated her, right? But then again, she did make some valid points, I mean nobody _really_ takes her seriously. Anyway, I was furious as I walked back into the castle just before curfew.  
'GAUNT' I yelled at the stone wall. It didn't budge. Oh great had they change the password? Splendid. I sunk onto my haunches and breathed. _Just as well really, it would've ruined my reputation to go in all hot and flustered_. I smirked. Running  
my hands through my hair. They caught on a knot of course, goddamit I hated my bloody hair. It was in that moment that I decided to cut it all off.  
"Celaena?" Lily was walking down the corridor of the dungeons, she looked concerned. Thats nice.  
 _No it's not I don't need pity I just forgot the bloody password,_ _well maybe we should make the most out of the situation, maybe lily isn't so bad after all,_

 _oh shut it, potter is the worst and you've hated her for this long, why should it change now,_

 _lily seems quite nice, maybe she just has this stereotype forced on her, like me the 'Slytherin ice queen with no soul' weactually really like reading, maybe she likes reading too._

 _What on earth are you on about, your supposed to be the voice of reason and you sound completely bonkers,_

 _we are bonkers darling we wouldn't be having a conversation with ourself if we weren't, and we wouldn't be expected to take all these meds either._

I shook my head at this and sighed. My inner monologue was especially bad today and especially infuriating.  
"Hey lily." I smiled, it was genuine this time, ew. " I forgot the password"  
"Oh, hahaha, um it's coomcallee" the wall disappeared at this word and I stood up, giving lily one last smile before walking inside, I could feel her green eyes follow me as I made my way to my dormitory.  
I smiled as I walked into my room, I had managed to get a private room after being declared 'mentally unfit for social sleeping quarter'. So yeah I was a bit crazy but oh well, that what you get for having a mind like mine. I stripped quickly, so I was  
just in my dark purple underwear andI lay down on the bed, letting the green silk sheets envelope my body as I began to come up with a plan.

 **How to make Lily Potter respected as her own person**

 **~Change her friends**

 **~Change her style**

 **~Get her a reputation**

 **~Introduce her to some basic drugs**

 **~Have a party**

So, this was gonna be fun anyway. And it was gonna start tonight.

* * *

Lily p.o.v  
"Celaena?" She was crouching against the wall outside the Slytherin commen room, was she okay? The dark haired girl was scowling off into the distance. She paused for a few seconds as I walked down the corridor towards her until she suddenly looked  
up, smiling.  
" hey lily, I forgot the password" she continued to smile and it looked, well... Genuine?! I was so confused. Why was she smiling? Did that one conversation really erase years of hatred and backstabbing?  
" oh, hahaha, um its coomcallee" I barely noticed as the wall disappeared and the Slytherin commonroom was revealed. I was too focused on the smiling ice queen infront of me, what was she doing? She gave me another grin and stalked down to her private  
dormitory leaving me baffled staring after her. 


End file.
